The present invention relates to a device for attaching a module for collecting energy originating from solar radiation to a structure, such as a roof, a façade or a mounting structure of a ground-mounted system, and to a method for mounting at least one module for collecting energy originating from solar radiation on a structure.
Within the meaning of the invention, a module for collecting energy originating from solar radiation may, in particular, be a photovoltaic solar module capable of converting the energy originating from solar radiation into electrical energy; a thermal solar module capable of converting the energy originating from solar radiation into thermal energy collected in a heat transfer fluid; or alternatively, a hybrid solar module using both these types of energy conversion.
In a known manner, a photovoltaic solar module takes the form of a laminated glazing unit comprising photovoltaic cells inserted between a transparent front substrate intended to be positioned on the side of incidence of the solar radiation on the module, and a transparent or opaque rear substrate intended to be positioned facing a structure for mounting the module. The front and rear substrates may in particular be formed by sheets of glass or of thermoplastic polymer. In order to allow the mounting of the photovoltaic module onto a structure, such as a roof or a façade of a building, or alternatively a mounting structure of a ground-mounted system, the module is conventionally equipped with a metal frame, particularly made of aluminium, which covers its periphery. The attachment of the module to the mounting structure is then achieved by securing the frame to the structure and/or to the frame of another module, if several juxtaposed modules are mounted.
The frame of each module is generally secured to the mounting structure and, as appropriate, to the frames of adjacent modules, by screwing or bolting. This results in a relatively long time for mounting the photovoltaic modules on the structure, and in a relatively long removal time in the event of a failure of one or more modules. Moreover, the presence of a metal frame on the periphery of each module and the attachment of the module to the structure at this frame cause mechanical stresses to occur on the periphery of the module, which harms the mechanical strength of the module. In addition, the metal frame of each module covers active surface portions on the periphery of the module which, if they were not covered, would participate in the energy conversion, which limits the efficiency of the module.
Similar problems arise with thermal or hybrid photovoltaic/thermal solar modules.